Remains of the Day
by Finley Braxton
Summary: Emma Rose Beaumont imagined having her first baby as being surreal. That she'd be overwhelmed with happiness and amazement and so many other positive emotions. What she got instead was the opposite. Emma welcomed her first child into a chaotic world. Instead of happiness, amazement, and surrealism, she was scared, exhausted, and angry. But she chose to keep going for her son.
1. Chapter 1

_Die, die we all pass away,_

 _But don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay,_

 _And you might try and hide,_

 _And you might try and pray,_

 _But we all end up the remains of the day_

-Remains of the Day; **from Corpse Bride** (2005)

* * *

Emma let out a shaky breath. Her eyes, red and puffy from crying, were once again filled with tears as she studied her baby. Her body, still sore and tender from the difficulties of the birth, managed to move easily to make the newborn comfortable. Her hair, matted and messy from the whole ordeal, was thrown into a messy bun, unruly strands falling around Emma's face. She couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as she looked down at her baby, at the little human she'd created. It was surreal, knowing she'd be responsible for providing and caring for something — some _one_ — so delicate.

"He's so tiny," Emma stated, her voice hoarse. She looked up at the nurse, who was quietly observing the mother-son moment. "I can't believe it."

"He's a beautiful baby regardless, Ms. Beaumont." The nurse, a kind young woman, smiled gently at Emma. "I've seen other women in your situation who weren't as lucky to see their children."

A feeling of dread washed over the young mother. She held her son close to her chest, showing obvious discomfort in the new direction of the conversation. "I can only imagine," she murmured.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" the nurse asked.

Biting her bottom lip anxiously, Emma looked back down at her baby. He was wrapped up in a blue blanket, a soft hat placed over his head. He was fast asleep, his small mouth puckered into a little pout, his nose scrunched up. Emma gave a small chuckle at that.

"Dominick." Emma nodded and looked up at the nurse. "Dominick Warren Beaumont."

With a nod of her own, the nurse exited the room.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Emma leaned back on her hospital bed. She had been leaning forward as she studied her son — Dominick. She had been captivated by him, absolutely enthralled. When it came to physical features, he had a mixture of Emma's and his father's. And those looks had the young mother convinced he'd be a looker once he was older.*

She still held Dominick close to her chest, not wanting even a _second_ without feeling him. Her body's aches and pains would only get worse once she left the hospital, and she wasn't looking forward to it. The birth itself had been messy, a rollercoaster of ups and downs. The doctor who helped deliver Dominick stated she believed Emma may need a cesarean with how the delivery initially went. But, after a little bit, things evened themselves out and Dominick came out red and screaming. All Emma wanted was to hear her baby's screams, just so she knew he was healthy and alive.

Looking around the hospital room, the young mother frowned a bit. She had been placed in a room near the very back of the hospital. She liked to believe it was for the best she got the furthest room, but there was a little voice in the back of her mind spouting uncertainties. Everything seemed to be falling apart, and no one had the slightest clue on how to fix it. It started over a year ago, with a mysterious illness. No one knew where it came from or exactly what it was. Now, over a year later, people were losing their minds over how far things were allowed to escalate. The illness killed anyone who contracted it. Doctors and scientists hadn't the slightest clue on its origins or how to properly medicate the infected. Anyone who showed even the littlest sign of sickness were quarantined, and people had gone through waves of rioting. The police couldn't control the amount of chaos going on, despite their best efforts. Cities and towns were being evacuated, the military had to organize safe-zones for whoever remained.

Emma couldn't comprehend how one illness caused so much uproar. She never would've guessed something so small could create such disastrous consequences. Looking down at Dominick, a small smile came across her face. He was still sound asleep. Little grunts came from his mouth before letting out a soft yawn.

"Don't you worry," Emma whispered, "I'll protect you with my life."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

It wasn't long after the nurse's departure, and Emma's little moment of reflection, that she chose to rest for a little bit. After the grueling hours spent in labor, the young mother wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and relax for a moment. Dominick was still fast asleep, thankfully, which meant that Emma could get an hour or two of shut eye before anything happened. But the real challenge, in the young mother's eyes, was getting herself out of bed. While the medication she was on did help lessen the pain and discomfort she felt, it didn't mask everything. So, slowly sitting herself up and off the bed, Emma let out a soft groan at the discomfort. Maneuvering herself to where Dominick's crib was — one the hospital provided, thankfully — the young mother placed the newborn inside. She let out a relieved breath when he didn't wake up.

Once he was secure inside the crib, Emma wrapped her arms around herself, looking down at her son with a small smile. Dominick had inherited her nose and olive skin. She couldn't say for sure if the child had her hair or his father's, but she'd be happy either way. In Emma's eyes, her son was perfect in every way. Gently brushing her fingers against Dominick's cheek, the young mother shuffled back to her bed.

"I'll see you in a little bit, okay?" she murmured, glancing back to the crib. "Just keep sleeping for a little while longer."

Gently lowering herself onto the bed, Emma pulled the blanket over her. If she could get just an _hour_ of sleep before anything happened, she'd be relieved. Once she was in a comfortable position, Emma let out a sigh and closed her eyes, allowing her exhaustion to overtake her.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Emma woke with a jolt. Her breathing was labored and her heart was hammering in her chest. A wide array of noises filled the hospital, echoing into her room, but the only one she was focusing on was Dominick. His cries were loud and a bit shrill, and in an instant, the young woman's maternal instincts kicked in. Getting out of the bed as quickly as possible, Emma hurried over to her son's crib and picked him up. His face was red from crying, his eyes a bit puffy and teary. Once he was in his mother's arms, though, Dominick's cries seemed to lessen some.

"It's okay, it's okay," Emma hushed. "Don't cry, I'm right here, honey."*

She tried to gently bounce her body, to give Dominick a bit of rhythm in hopes of calming him down, but he was still a bit shaken. That's when she decided, while trying to calm her son down, to pay attention to the other noises in the hospital. From what she could tell, it sounded like screams mixed with gunfire, but Emma couldn't exactly tell. They were echoing from all over the hospital, and it made her feel a bit uneasy.

Looking down at Dominick, Emma pursed her lips. If something bad was going on in the hospital, she couldn't afford to stick around. She had to think about her son, the kinds of measures she needed to keep him alive and well. Everything was already going to shit because of that damned virus, the last thing Emma needed was worrying about hospital attackers. So, as quickly as she could with a child in her arms, the young mother ripped off any IVs or monitors that she had been hooked up to, wincing slightly at the slight stinging-burning sensations.

Holding Dominick close to her chest, Emma scurried over to the doorway of her room and hesitantly peered out. She didn't see anyone, which could be good or bad. If no one made it to her section of the hospital, then that could mean she and Dominick could leave safely. But on the other hand, if someone _did_ manage to make it to Emma's section of the hospital, then she'd be putting herself and her son in danger. A truly sadistic person would try and attack them either upfront or from behind, or a real monster would try and hide and wait for someone to approach. Either situation was horrifying to think about.

"Just try and be quiet, okay, Nicki?" Emma murmured, holding her son a bit closer to her. At that point, the infant had all but stopped crying. His whimpers were still relatively loud, unfortunately. "We've got to get out of here."

When Emma took that first step outside her hospital room, it felt like the air had been knocked out of her. The sounds seemed even louder outside her room; but she had to remind herself it was probably her anxieties playing tricks on her. She didn't know what was happening and she couldn't afford to play into her fears. Even though her body was experiencing pain and discomfort, Emma knew she had to keep going. She needed to find the nearest exit and just _go_. So, letting out a trembling breath, the young mother started to hurry down the hall. She peered down each and every doorway she walked by, hoping to find it empty. For the most part, they were. The rooms looked abandoned, with broken hospital machinery and items. Occasionally, the lights in the hospital would flicker, which had Emma's heart leap into her throat.

 _Oh God, if the power went out. . ._

The thought was immediately shoved from Emma's mind. She had to keep herself focused. The whimpering bundle in her arms was enough of a motivation to keep her moving. As long as she kept Dominick's safety in mind, Emma felt like she could do anything.

The sound of something crashing in another hallway caused the young mother to gasp, which made her feet stumble together, almost tripping her. The sound also caused Dominick to start crying again, which made Emma's blood run cold.

"C'mon," she hissed, frustration bubbling inside of her.

"What's that?" A man's voice; close enough for Emma to hear him, but still far enough away. "Is that a baby?"

"There's footsteps, too." Another man's voice. His sounded clipped, almost irritated. "If there's someone else in here, they need to be stopped."

"I've got it." A woman's voice. Hers was stern, but there was an underlying tone in her voice, one that made Emma's throat close up. It was so hard to describe how unsettling that woman's voice sounded. And when the sounds of running feet could be heard, that's when the young mother realized how in danger she truly was. So she started running, too. And deep down, Emma hated that she didn't think to put on shoes before exiting her room, but she wasn't thinking about that at the moment. The only thing she was really focusing on was safety. Shoes, proper outerwear — none of that seemed important in Emma's mind. Bare feet? Whatever, as long as she found an exit. Oversized t-shirt and a birthing skirt? Who cares, it's not like anything was bound to happen, right?

But _God_ , did Emma feel stupid for not wearing shoes. She should've known her bare feet would make a lot of noise on the tiled floor. All she really had to do was find an exit and. . .

A bang, loud and echoing sharply through the hospital. Too close to where Emma and Dominick were. A gunshot. Whoever that woman was, she was gaining on them, and that was just as horrific as the sound of the gunshot.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but hopefully you guys find some enjoyment out of it. If you see anything that could use improvement, don't hesitate to let me know, okay? I'm a big fan of constructive criticism.**

 **Do I own anything in TWD? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and a growing excitement for Christmas. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **So, rumors have been floating around that Marvel is going to release the trailer for the still untitled Avengers 4 movie. It's supposedly coming out this Wednesday, and after the second trailer for Captain Marvel is out. I don't know if I believe these A4 rumors, since the movie's been under such tight security for so long. Obviously, it'll be focusing on the final showdown between Thanos and all the MCU characters that have been, and will be, introduced so far, but it's a little frustrating that fans have had to wait this long. People threw out that the trailer would be released mid to late November and that obviously didn't happen. Everyone at Marvel, even the actors, have made an effort to not give anything away, not even the movie's title; 'cause apparently the title will spoil the movie or something? I don't know. I'm just rambling. What do you guys think? Will the A4 trailer drop this Wednesday, or will it come out later?**

 **Leave a random fact in the reviews, if you feel like it. It could be on something old or on something new.**

 **Thank you guys so, so much!**

 **Finley Braxton**


	2. Chapter 2

_Who you are in the world is pretty terrifying because what if the world doesn't like you?_

-Simon Spier; **from Love, Simon** (2018)

* * *

Fear is a strong emotion. It can override a person's basic thought process, drown out their emotions and any logic they may possess. Fear can make people do stupid things, which can either result in fatal or harmful consequences. And when it comes to a hospital invasion, fear can make people do _extremely_ dangerous things.

Determination, on the other hand, is just as strong as fear. It gives people a main focus, something to look forward to. It allows someone to use whatever critical thinking they have to make life-or-death decisions. It gives people the opportunity to try and get themselves out of certain situations.

Emma was feeling a combination of both. Her fear was battling with her determination. She felt the drive to get herself and her son out of the hospital, but she also found herself drowning in a feeling of panic and fear. She was trying to be logical, but her emotions were trying to override her thinking. She had to keep Dominick's safety in mind, but that gunshot from the oncoming woman sent her over the edge. Emma felt her mind breaking off into all kinds of directions, which made her wonder if what she was doing was going to be effective or not. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing was incredibly labored. Her body was hurting from the labor and from being forced to run. Dominick was crying louder than before and everything was falling apart and nothing was making sense and. . .

"Stop!" A woman's voice. Different from the one who was supposed to be chasing her. The voice sounded far too close for Emma's comfort. The young mother skidded to a halt, holding her infant tightly against her chest. Turning her head slightly, Emma saw an older woman, dressed in a security uniform, standing in one of the hospital rooms. She had her gun drawn, and there was a wild look on her face. She looked pale and terrified, and that made Emma's fear intensify.

"I'm just trying to leave," Emma said, her voice trembling. "My son and I are in danger, okay? We just want to leave."

"How do I know you're not one of them?" The woman's voice was cracking, probably from overuse. Emma tried to peer behind the woman, but she couldn't see much. Whatever happened obviously left the guard in shambles.

"I don't even know who _they_ are!" Emma snapped, tears forming in her eyes. "I just want to leave. Do you understand me? That's all I want."

The guard studied Emma for a long moment before lowering her gun. She swallowed thickly and let out a shaky breath. "Fine," she said, trying to keep her voice firm. "If you're looking for an exit, keep going down the hall and take a right."

Nodding, Emma adjusted Dominick in her arms, the infant having finally stopped crying. When she was about to turn and leave, another gunshot fired off. This time, it was _dangerously_ close by.

"What was that?" the guard snapped.

"Someone's after me," Emma responded, hurrying down the hall.

As the guard watched the young mother hurry off, she let out a silent curse before following. She'd seen enough madness to know she had enough. Running after Emma, she eventually caught up, keeping her gun ready to fire if need be.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma barked.

"I'll keep you safe until you get out. I honestly don't think you'll make it out alive unarmed."

Looking at the guard for a moment, the young mother felt something come over her. Someone was willing to help her out. Emma honestly thought she'd be on her own in her escape. But the guard, a woman who initially thought Emma was an enemy, was risking her life to keep mother and son safe. There was a determination in the guard's eyes, one that drowned out the original madness and fear from before. Maybe Emma was starting to feel a little more reassured, a little more safe, knowing she had an armed individual keeping her safe. But she wasn't going to look too deeply into it just yet.

Another shot rang out, the bullet hitting the light above their heads. Dominick's crying resumed, and the sound of another pair of feet hit the ears of the two women.

"I've found 'em!" the other woman cried. "They're over here!"

"Damn it," the guard muttered. Quickly turning, she aimed her gun at the attacker and shot twice, one of the bullets missing, the other hitting the attacker's shoulder. A pained cry came out of the other woman's mouth, her free hand immediately going to the wound as her pace slowed. The guard let out a sharp breath before shooting one more time. The bullet hit the woman in the chest, the force of the impact causing her to stumble and fall backwards. "We need to hurry," the guard stated. "Her friends are probably right on our trail now."

 _No shit,_ Emma thought.

It took both women a bit to reach the end of the hallway, but when they did, the guard motioned for Emma to the right.

"There." Pointing to one of the doors, Emma let out a relieved laugh when she saw the "exit" sign.

"Thank you so much," Emma said, looking at the guard.

"Don't mention it." She smiled, trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry for aiming my gun at you."

Waving it off, the young mother took a deep breath before letting it out. Emma gently rocked Dominick in her arms, hoping to calm him down. He was still crying, still visibly shaken by the whole ordeal. He'd calm down, naturally, but it was going to take some time.

"What's going on in here?" Emma asked, making her way to the exit. The guard followed, keeping a close eye out.

"They're looters," she stated, "from the newer wave of rioters."

Worry came across Emma's features. " _More_ riots?" she murmured.

"Communications dropped just a couple hours ago," the guard said. "There's no way of getting in contact with anyone anymore. Everyone's freaking out."

Any bit of the fear that remained in Emma only intensified at that announcement. Communications dropped. No one can get in contact with anyone.* Emma felt as though her heart had gone straight to her throat. She could only think of all the families and friends, separated from having to evacuate their homes, trying to think up ways to get in contact with them. It was absolutely horrendous, thinking that way.

"What happens now?" The young mother stopped in front of the exit, looking back at the guard.

"We keep going. That's all we really _can_ do."

Nodding, Emma adjusted Dominick so that she had one hand free. Pressing her hand on the door, she turned back to look at the guard. "Are you coming, too?" she asked. "We could go together, if you want."

With a small smile, the guard shrugged. "I've had enough of this bullshit," she stated. "People are losing their minds, some for good reasons. But I'll go with you, see where everything goes from here."

"I'm Emma, by the way."

"Hilary."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

The world outside the hospital was utter chaos. The women couldn't believe their eyes. In the parking lot in front of them, vehicles were either overturned, broken into, or destroyed. Garbage had been thrown everywhere, neighboring buildings had their doors and windows broken into and graffiti scribbled all over it. To think, in the span of a couple hours, people could do such devastating damage to their environment. Emma and Hilary were being as cautious as they could be, hoping they didn't run into any looters or rioters. They were hoping they didn't have to deal with the same kind of madness they experienced in the hospital.

Hilary kept her gun cocked, her eyes darting around and her body tense.

Emma's body was equally as tense, but she kept her grip on her child, hoping to shield him from any dangers they faced.

For the most part, the two women didn't hear a whole lot of commotion. It seemed the section of the city they were in had already experienced the worst of the rioting. Only a few unlucky looters remained, if that.

"We'll have to find a place to lay low for a little while," Hilary said. "We'll have to get prepared for whatever follows."

"Any ideas on what _that'll_ be?" Emma asked.

"Looters are dangerous," Hilary claimed, "but I'm guessing there are people out here looking for more than just our things."

That sent a chill up the young mother's spine. Thieves only had one goal in mind, but if there were people who had their sights set on other things, then. . .Emma shook her head, hoping to get those thoughts out of her mind. She'd figure everything out later; in the meantime, she'll keep her head clear and her eyes sharp. Hilary couldn't do all the work.

"You have any idea on where you're going?" Hilary asked. "Any destination in mind?"

The two women, having exited through the side of the hospital, were trying to maneuver around the damaged cars, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Not entirely," Emma said. "I was just trying to get out."

Nodding, the older woman pursed her lips. "I know a place not that far from here," she said. "It should keep us safe in the meantime."

Emma nodded, hoping Hilary knew — and was certain — of what she was talking about.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

The two women made it through the parking lot with no issues. They made it to a sidewalk, where they could truly take in the damage. Glass was scattered everywhere, some in big shards, others in little pieces. Some cars were in flames, the insides of some buildings were in flames. All kinds of trash littered the ground, even pieces of clothes.

The creepiest thing, however, was the quietness. No sounds at all. No engines running, no sounds of any people — it was incredibly _empty_.

"This is so weird," Emma murmured, looking around. "I've never seen this place this empty before."

"Cities and towns had to be evacuated," Hilary sighed. "Safe-zones were being put in place to keep everyone safe."

Emma hummed in response. "You think they'll last?" she asked. "The safe-zones?"

"No."

"At least you're honest."

Hilary snorted in response. "The safe-zones are bound to fail," she responded. "Last I heard, the military was sent out to gather the healthy and put them in very secure areas."

"How do you know that?"

"I've got a friend in there. He's been giving me little bits of info since this whole mess started."

"Do you know where he is now?" Emma looked at Hilary curiously.

"Virginia, I think," Hilary said. She sounded almost unsure, though. "He was stationed somewhere in Virginia."

"Maybe you'll see him again."

"Maybe."

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it's not the best, but it's something, I suppose. If you've got any constructive criticism, don't hesitate to let me know, okay? I'd love to hear some feedback on how I can improve and what I'm doing well in.**

 **Do I own anything in TWD? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the bed I sleep on. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **So, within the last day or two, the Captain Marvel trailer has been released. From my own personal opinion, it looks okay. I guess I was kind of expecting something more, but my excitement for the movie as a whole is still there. So I'll just wait and see how it all turns out. But, since the Captain Marvel trailer has been released, then the Avengers 4 trailer should be coming out this Wednesday. Except it's been speculated that the trailer will be released on Friday, the 7th, instead. Since George H. W. Bush's funeral is this Wednesday, it seems as though that plays as the main factor behind the trailer's setback. Regardless of its release, what are your thoughts?**

 **If you've got any random facts you'd like to share, you can leave them in the reviews. It can be on something old or on something new. It's up to you guys.**

 **Thank you guys so, so much!**

 **Finley Braxton**


	3. Chapter 3

_You can breathe. You can blink. You can cry. Hell, they're all gonna be doing_ that.

-Negan; **from The Walking Dead** (2016)

* * *

The silence seemed to stretch on forever. Around every corner, every block, there wasn't a single sound. Not from animals, not from people. In fact, Emma was certain the city no longer _had_ people. If the inhabitants — the healthy ones, anyway — were really rounded up to go into safe-zones, then the silence only made sense. The sense of abandonment only made sense. Regardless, however, Emma didn't like it. She didn't _have_ to like it. She felt out-of-place, and it made her skin break out into goosebumps. The one good thing, though, was that Dominick had stopped crying. At least that way, in case there were some remaining threats, they wouldn't be drawn to the infant's loud screeching.

"How much farther?" Emma murmured, looking at Hilary. The duo, since escaping the hospital, had been venturing to a supposed "regrouping spot" that Hilary knew of. But no matter how far they walked, it felt like they weren't getting any closer.

"We're almost there." Hilary's voice was firm, almost snappish. It was very obvious she was letting the uncertainty get to her, and it was starting to make Emma a little nervous. With how crazy things have been, being on edge seemed like a common emotion; but Hilary. . .she seemed almost paranoid. She still held her gun firmly, looking around carefully. Her body was stiff and her jaw was set.

 _She's just being cautious,_ Emma thought. _God only knows what she endured at the hospital, so her demeanor only makes sense._

Nodding slightly, the young mother tried to focus some of her attention on her son. He was wide awake, his eyes a bit red and a little puffy. His bottom lip was shoved out into a pout, indicating he was calm but still bothered. Emma could understand why he felt that way; he hadn't even been in the world for a _day_ and he had to experience incredible _madness_. He would occasionally let out small noises, as if to vocalize, in some way, his displeasure in everything that was happening. It made Emma's heart wrench. She couldn't believe she'd have to bring her son up in such a world. She'd always hoped, ever since she had been a kid, that her future children would be living in a healthy living environment, one where they'd feel safe and secure. But that _damned_ virus. . .it showed up so suddenly, without any warning. It ruined _every_ thing.

Looking up, Emma focused her attention on her surroundings. She couldn't let Hilary do all the work. But, at the same time, she allowed herself, even if it was for a split second, to tune in to how her body was feeling. There was an ache deep inside her entire body, but her legs seemed to have gotten the worst of it. While her thighs burned from the movements, her knees and feet were pulsing from the work out they received. Not only that, but there was a definite discomfort in Emma's lower back and arms. She could only imagine it could be from holding Dominick, but she could also attribute some of it from her birth. On top of that, her chest was feeling somewhat painful, a sensation she was just starting to notice. From the beginning of her pregnancy up until the birth, Emma became aware of how sensitive her breasts had become, but she hadn't realized that they'd _hurt_ after childbirth.

"We're here." Hilary's voice snapped Emma out of her thoughts. The duo were approaching an apartment building, one that had been heavily vandalized and looted.

"This is it?" Emma asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure it's safe to be here?"

"It's the safest place I know," Hilary responded.

Letting out a soft hum, Emma adjusted Dominick in her arms. She was trying to find a comfortable position to hold him, hoping to give one arm more of a break while relying more on another.

"I had a friend who used to live here," Hilary went on. "He'd let me stay here when I was going through rough patches. I can only hope it's safe to be in."

"We'll have to see for ourselves, right?" Emma stated.

Hilary simply nodded.

As they got closer to the building, Emma found herself instinctively tensing. Her muscles, despite their aches and pains, clenched and readjusted themselves, causing Emma's body to curl around Dominick. If anything were to happen, the young mother could only hope that she could defend and protect her son to the best of her abilities. Hilary's body seemed to become so tense it was painful. Every muscle in her body became rigid, on high alert for whatever may happen.

 _It sure as hell doesn't help that I'm unarmed,_ Emma thought. _If I could, I'd help Hilary however I could._

A nice thought, really. But just how helpful could Emma be? She had no prior training when it came to firearms, and she hardly knew how to do any kind of self-defense. She took — _maybe_ — one karate class when she was in middle school, and then stopped after that. Emma had no fighting skill, no way of actually defending herself. And that sucked. If the world was truly becoming such a violent place, then being able to physically fight back was essential. It didn't seem right to just _leech_ off of someone who had the experience to survive.

"Stay quiet," Hilary murmured, looking at Emma briefly. "Keep your kid down, too."

Nodding, the young mother made sure to hold her son as close to her as possible. Dominick's prior episodes of crying were valid, but Emma and Hilary couldn't afford to blow their cover. If the building had any intruders, they couldn't know of the womens' arrival.

"I'll go in first," Hilary went on, her voice low. "You stay out here. I'll let you know when it's safe to go in."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, her voice equally as low.

Hilary nodded. "I don't need you or your kid getting hurt," she stated. "Just trust me, okay?"

Emma nodded in return.

They took their time getting to the front of the building. They knew they had to be careful, and they had to watch their steps to make sure no attention was drawn to them. Even if the surrounding area was deathly quiet, it didn't mean they couldn't be cautious. Neither woman knew if someone was lurking in the shadows, watching or waiting for someone to be dumb enough to expose themselves. But, at the same time, considering things were getting bad so fast, people were probably becoming bolder with who they hunt. With communications down, anything that could go wrong was bound to happen. There's no way of getting in contact with any law enforcement, any family or friends — it's a madhouse. And that was terrifying.

Once they approached the front of the building, nearing the front door, Hilary looked back at Emma. Nodding, the young mother took a few steps away from the entrance. Hilary let out a long breath before reaching out for the doorknob. There was a long tense silence before she actually gripped it and turned. The door let out a long groan before fully opening. Hilary's face was scrunched up, obviously displeased. Emma's face was twisted into a wince, not entirely liking the loud sound. But the door was opened, and all that was left to do was for Hilary to inspect. And God knows they didn't know what to expect.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **First off, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Second, I'm sorry it's so poorly written. I got sidetracked by a bunch of other things so I pushed this aside for way too long. But if you've got any constructive criticism, don't hesitate to give it! I'd love to know how I can improve my writing.**

 **Do I own anything in TWD? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the bed I sleep on. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Thank you all so, so much!**

 **Finley Braxton**


End file.
